


Throne of Glass and A Court of Thorns and Roses Crossover

by fabpurpleprincess



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabpurpleprincess/pseuds/fabpurpleprincess
Summary: TOG and ACOTAR crossover! This starts in the middle of ACOWAR and after EOS and TOD. I've read ACOFAS but I still think about the scene in ACOWAR when Adriata gets attacked so...AN: Aelin is my favorite character, and I like Throne of Glass more than ACOTAR, so Aelin is the most powerful person.Please comment!





	1. Chapter 1

**Aelin**  
It was the third week of our voyage when we spotted the battle. There were smaller ships fighting against large, dark-colored ships. In the air, I could see many winged figures fighting as well. On land, destruction rained down, and screams could be heard. I could feel the magic in the air.

“Rowan,” I turned around to my mate, “We should help.”

He nodded grimly, and asked, “But who?”

During the war with Maeve several decades ago, I had discovered that by using the Wyrdkeys’ power, I had the ability to read minds, teleport, predict a few things in the future, and other useful tricks. These abilities had been one of the numerous reasons I’d decided to keep the Wyrdkeys, which we had discovered were impossible to destroy.

I reached my mind out towards the battle. The dark ships were from a place called Hybern, and I immediately hated them. They were horrible Fae bastards, and believed that they were superior to humans.

Using my magic, I marked everyone who we would assist with a tiny flame, only visible to me and my court. I had learned that trick many years ago, and it had been extremely helpful in many battles.

Rowan smiled. I felt Lysandra, Aedion, Dorian, Manon, and Asterin behind me. Manon and Asterin mounted their Wyverns, while Lysandra shifted into a dragon.

Rowan, Aedion, Dorian, and I were all wearing our black suits. I’d bought the suits for them twenty years ago for Yulemas, and even had them all upgraded. They are completely covered in Spidersilk, have more hidden weapons, and come with beautiful metal wings that collapse into themselves when they aren’t needed. We’d each had to get a surgery to attach a sliver of metal into our backs that allowed us to could control the wings, and it was worth every coin I spent on it.

I unfolded my wings and took off, my friends following closely behind.

 **Feyre**  
Mor and I stared at the ship that had recently arrived. It had green and silver sails, and a flag with a symbol I wasn’t familiar with. We didn’t know if it was there to help Hybern.

Small streams of magic leaked from the ship, and I looked on in horror as they went into every single Night and Summer Court warrior. Marking them. Three winged figures flew out of the ship, as well as three beasts.

 _What’s happening?_ I asked Rhys through the bond.

_I have no idea._

_Did you try to communicate with the people on the ship?_

Before he could respond, I felt a foreign presence entered by brain. I frantically checked my shields. They were gone.

 _Hello_ the new presence said. _My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. I am the Queen of an empire very far away. We are here to assist you._

 _Prove it_. I told her. She didn’t respond.

Then, I felt an explosion from the ocean. Mor gasped. Thirty of Hybern’s ships had detonated, but the debris had been contained in a small area around each. None of Tarquin’s had been touched.

 _You don’t believe me,_ she said. Of course not. She had so much power. It was terrifying.

 **Rhysand**  
What was going on? A minute ago, I had been following the source of magic that had been draining my magic, then the strange ship came, I heard explosions, and then my power came back. It was like something had scared the spell away.

I immediately misted everyone around me, and destroyed the nearby enemy ships. A group of flying people and animals were using various sorts of magic and weapons to kill Hybern soldiers. A small ship with green and silver sails could be seen. Who were they? I spotted flames and ice. Someone also had wind magic. Arrows rained down onto the dark ships. The battle was over in five minutes. The strangers had helped us win. But why?

 _Who are you?_ I said directly into the woman with fire’s head. She had a very strong mental shield, and I was unable to break inside.

 _My name is Aelin._ She responded.

_Can we meet?_

_Of course. But be warned, my friends and I are dangerously attractive. You might need to shield your eyes._

I chuckled. _Your friends will look like wild boars compared to my court._

_Keep telling yourself that._

**Aelin**  
The battle had gone beautifully. It was a piece of cake, really. The Hybern ships were made of wood, so they had burned easily. The magic protecting them didn’t stand a chance against my fire.

I told my friends to stay in the ship, and then flew down to the town, Adriata. In this land, the Fae kingdom was divided into courts, and each court had its own High Lord. The people I had communicated with were High Lord Rhysand and High Lady Feyre. They were from the Night Court. The history between the courts was complicated, and the war with Hybern started centuries ago. I was impressed by the age of High Lord Rhysand-- he was more than twice Rowan’s age. I was basically a baby to them. Thankfully, the High Lord of the Summer Court was also very young. And attractive. Too bad I already had a mate.

When I reached the ground, Rhysand, Feyre, and Tarquin were waiting for me. I bowed to them.

Tarquin said bluntly, “What do you want?”

“Well,” I smirked, “I’d like a thank-you.”

He stared at me. I stared back. After a while, he gave in, and muttered “thanks.”

“You are very welcome,” I said cheerily.

“Now,” Tarquin said, “can you please tell me why you helped us, and who you are?”

I sighed. “I should have introduced myself to everyone at once. This will be my third time. My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. I am the queen of Terrasen. I helped you because I believe in your cause to help humans and lesser faeries. I am part human, and some of my friends are humans.”

“How do you know what we fight for?” Tarquin asked.

“She can read minds,” Feyre said. “She’s a daemati. Like Rhys and I. She know everything about us already.”

I nodded, “If you want, I will allow you to look into my mind as proof that I really want to help.”

When I felt Feyre and Rhysand’s presence in my mind, I opened my mental gates. Of course, I hid away some of the more private memories, but they knew everything that happened to me. Even the horrible things I had done in the past.

“We trust you,” Rhysand said. “You and your court are welcome to stay in the Night Court.”

“Thank-you,” I smiled, “Let me get my court, I’ll meet you back here soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarquin**  
I was confused. First, Rhysand and his army showed up out of nowhere. I had thought that they were there to help Hybern and finish us off, but I was wrong. They saved many of my soldiers, who would have all died in the battle. Then, a mysterious woman who called herself Aelin Galathynius came to our rescue. I still wasn’t completely convinced that Aelin was a good person. Why should I trust Rhysand’s word? How did he know to come here only minutes after the battle started? Before he stole the Book of Breathings, I had trusted him, and thought we were friends. Now, I had mixed feelings about his court.

When Aelin Galathynius left, I frowned at Rhysand.

“What?” he said innocently.

“What is going on?” I asked firmly.

His eyes softened. “Varian sent Amren a message warning us of Hybern,” he told us, “so we came.”

“Why?”

Feyre stepped up, “Isn’t that what friends are for?”

“I don’t trust people who claim to be my friends after stealing a powerful artifact from my court.” I replied.

Both Rhys and Feyre looked saddened by my words. “We are truly sorry for that,” Rhys said.

“Why couldn’t you just ask for it?” After all, we had been on good terms.

“We weren’t sure if you would tell the other Courts,” Rhys looked into my eyes. “We didn’t know if you would give us the Book. We couldn’t afford to let you know and then leave empty-handed.”

I sighed, “Fine. I rescind the blood rubies. Now is not a great time for us to feud.”

Feyre gave me a small smile, “Agreed.”

At this time, Aelin flew up to us, followed by several other winged people. She was right-- they were very attractive. There was a huge Fae man next to her, and I scented the mating bond between them. Aelin’s mate had silver hair and startling green eyes that looked a little like Tamlin’s. He looked like he belonged in the Spring Court. Aelin, on the other hand, looked like she should stay in the summer. The Fae behind her looked identical to her. Were they twins?

I spotted some three winged things flying down. Two were large beasts with spikes and glimmering wings. The last one was a beautiful silver dragon with emerald eyes. A human man with bright blue eyes and dark hair leaped down from one of the beasts, followed by a white-haired woman. A blonde woman hopped off the other beast.

Rhysand, Feyre, and I watched in awe as the dragon began shrinking, and eventually transformed into a gorgeous woman. Even though she looked human, her scent was a little strange.

Aelin looked amused while we stared in amazement. “Pretty impressive, right?” she said.

The dragon-turned-woman smiled. “My name is Lysandra. I am Aelin’s best friend, and a Lady in her court.”

“Are you a shapeshifter?” Rhysand inquired.

Lysandra nodded, “Indeed.”

“Amazing,” Rhys whispered.

“Would you mind introducing us to the rest of your court?” I asked Aelin.

“We aren’t mute,” her mate grumbled, “We can introduce ourselves. I am Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin’s mate and husband.”

“He is also an incredibly territorial Fae bastard.” Aelin chimed in. Rowan elbowed his wife, who shot him a glare.

“I am Aelin’s cousin,” Aelin’s lookalike said, “My name is Aedion Ashryver. And Lysandra’s husband.”

Then, the woman with white hair gave us a cocky smile. “I am Manon. And you do not want to get on my bad side.” Her grin widened as me iron claws came out of her knuckles. I heard a clack, and my jaw almost hit the ground when her teeth were covered by iron fangs. The blond woman beside her smirked, and the same claws and teeth appeared. I shuddered. Even Rhys and Feyre looked unnerved.

Manon introduced the blonde, “This is Asterin, my Second.”

“Second in what?” I asked. Very respectfully of course.

“I am part of Manon’s coven of witches. We are called The Thirteen. Unfortunately, the other eleven couldn’t make it,” Asterin informed me.

I gaped, “Witches?”

Manon nodded, “That is what we are called in our continent.”

“Oh my.”

The human with bright blue eyes cleared his throat, “May I introduce myself?”

“Of course,” Feyre said.

He smiled, “My name is Dorian Havilliard. I am the King of Adarlan, which is near Aelin’s kingdom, Terrasen.”

Rhys, Feyre, and I bowed to him. “It seems your crew is filled with royalty,” Rhys observed.

Aelin smirked, “Basically all of us are rulers in our continent. Manon forgot to mention that she is the Queen of the Western Wastes. And just so you know, I am the most powerful out of all of us. Including you, High Lord Rhysand.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Rhysand said humbly.

“How do I know you won’t use your mighty power to destroy my Court?” I challenged Aelin.

“Well,” she replied, “I’ll remind you that I can just enter your head and force you to trust me. But I obviously haven’t done that, as you don’t believe me completely when I say we came to help.”

“Point taken,” I gave her a small smile. “Welcome to Prythain.”

“Rhysand as already offered to allow us to stay in the Night Court. Would you like us to help repair your city?”

“That would be extremely helpful,” I told her, “But you have already done enough for us. I can take care of this.”

“Typical Fae stubbornness,” Aelin rolled her eyes.

“It is more honor than stubbornness,” I retorted back.

Rowan chuckled, “Are your citizens not worth more than your honor?”

I sighed, “You’re right. If you wouldn’t mind, I would accept your help.”

“If we’re done here, can we go to the Night Court or wherever we plan to stay? I am getting bored of this conversation, especially since I have not been complimented or invited to share my opinions.” Aedion crossed his arms.

Lysandra stepped on his foot, and told all of us that Aedion “was in a pissy mood because Aelin looked cooler during the battle than him.”

Feyre laughed, and walked up to Aedion. She patted him on the shoulder, and said, “Don’t worry fair maiden, we will whisk you away to our home very soon. Feel free to sit down while waiting, though.” With a wave of her hand, a chair appeared. Aedion took a seat, and let Lysandra sit on his lap.

Manon frowned at the couple. “Babies. At least I have a real seat to rest on.” She climbed onto her beast, and then helped Dorian up.

“What is that beast called?” Feyre asked.

Asterin looked at hers with pride. “These are wyverns. Similar to dragons, but tougher and way cooler. Literally. They can’t breathe fire.” This caused everyone to chuckle a little.

“Alas,” Aelin sighed, “It is time to leave. Rhysand, Feyre, take your time gathering your people to winnow away. We shall go to the Night Court ourselves.”

“Of course,” Feyre responded, “I’ll let Amren know.” With that, she and her mate disappeared. I waved farewell to Aelin and her friends, and winnowed back to the palace to find my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever for updating

**Rhysand**

I held Feyre’s hand, and mustered my strength to winnow my army away. If the battle had gone any longer, we probably would have had to stay a few extra days to heal up and recharge. Thankfully, most of my magic was unused. 

 

Darkness swirled around us, and then disappeared as the Illyrian war camps came into view. I winnowed again, bringing only my court. I smiled when we arrived in Velaris. Despite living there for centuries, the sight of my city still gave me joy,

 

Feyre pointed to sea, where Aelin’s ship had already docked. We watched as she and her court flew over. Her and Aedion flew, followed by the dragon (Lysandra), Manon (with Dorian) and Asterin on their wyverns, and a… hawk. Where was Rowan? 

 

Aelin noticed my stare as she landed. She smirked, “In case you’re wondering, Rowan’s right here.” She pointed to the hawk, which had perched on her shoulder. I scented the hawk, and indeed, it was Rowan. 

 

The beautiful wings on Aedion and Aelin’s back suddenly shrank into themselves. I think we were all gaping, because the cousins were both snickering at us. “Pretty cool, huh?” Aedion said, “They’re like machines.”

 

Mor flipped her hair and sniffed, “I’ve seen better.”

 

Aedion snorted, “Yeah, right.”

 

To my left, Amren’s face was steely. She looked like she was carefully studying Aelin. Her eyebrows narrowed, and she demanded, “What objects are you carrying that enhance your power so much?”

 

“Who, me?” Aelin fluttered her eyelashes innocently, “Why, I was born with this much power of course.” Amren stared back unamused. Aelin sighed, “In Erilea, they’re called Wyrdstones. They were once used to travel between universes.” Oh. Was Amren thinking about leaving Prythian with these Wyrdstones?

 

I’d guessed correctly, as Amren calmly asked, “Can you harness their power to open portals.” 

 

Aelin frowned, and responded, “Probably. I haven’t tried it yet. I mean, I haven’t even fully explored this universe.”

 

Feyre cleared her throat, “Would you like to see your rooms?” 

 

“Sure,” Aedion said, “And I’d like some food too, thank-you.”

 

My mate sighed, “Of course.”

 

I rolled my eyes, and told them, “Take my hand. I’ll winnow us there.”

 

Aelin raised an eyebrow. “You know, I can ‘winnow’ myself. I can actually take many times more people than you and your court combined.”

 

I pursued my lips, “It’s fine. You don’t really know where you’re going anyway.”

 

“She can just pry into your head and find out,” Aedion warned.

 

“But she won’t,” I replied, and winnowed us to the House of Wind.

 

~~~

 

I chuckled to myself as Aelin and her court looked at the thousands of stairs leading to the House of Wind. 

 

“So,” Aedion asked, “Do we just fly there?”

 

I shook my head. “You have to prove yourself to the House before that by climbing all the stairs,” I lied smoothly.

 

“WHAT?!?!?!” Aedion’s mouth practically touched the flour.

 

“Sorry,” Feyre told him, “We  can’t change the rules.”

 

_ Liar _ .  _ There is no test to get into your house.  _ Aelin said into my mind. Most likely into Feyre’s mind as well. 

 

_ You can tell him the truth _ , I told Aelin mentally.

 

_ Nah _ , she replied,  _ this is much more fun _ .  _ Besides, Aedion is out of shape. He missed Leg Day last week, so this is how he will make up for it. _

 

Aedion groaned, while Lysandra and Rowan shifted back into their human/ Fae forms. 

 

“We should race,” Rowan said, then looked at my court, “Including you who have already proven yourselves.” 

 

“Sure,” Cassian grinned, and started stretching his legs, “But you won’t stand a chance against me.” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Aelin winked.

 

Manon and Asterin leaped off their wyverns, which flew back to the ship. “We’re ready,” Asterin told us.

 

“Wait,” Aedion said, “You guys can’t use magic to cheat.”

 

“Of course, cousin,” Aelin rolled her eyes, “We wouldn’t want to give you another excuse when we beat your ass.”

 

“Hold on,” Cassian butted in, “Az and I have wings, that’s just extra weight for us to carry.”

 

Aelin tsked, “Seriously, these MANLY and STRONG Fae WARRIORS have so many excuses.”

 

I snickered, “Are we good?”

 

“Yes,” Cassian muttered.

 

“Alright, on three. One… Two…THREE!”

 

And we were off.

 

**Cassian**

As soon as Rhys said “TWO,” I was already gone. So what if I cheated, I was still ahead. As I was sprinting up the stairs, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could react, a hand pulled on my shirt and caused me to fall. I tucked my wings in to prevent them from getting injured, and saw who pulled me down. It was Aelin. 

 

“SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU CHEATER!” Aelin yelled, and ran ahead. I had fallen behind Rowan, Rhys, and Manon. Fortunately, Aedion and Asterin were still behind me. Feyre, Mor, and Dorian were nowhere to be seen. 

 

I was getting close to the top when a chair tumbled down and almost hit me. Three more chairs came down, and during the time I spent dodging them, Asterin and Aedion had run ahead. DAMMIT. As I sprinted to catch up, I saw Aelin above me with another chair in her hand. She threw at me, but missed. It flew over my head. 

 

Aelin won. Rowan got second place, but I was pretty sure he let his mate win. Rhys and Manon tied for third, while Asterin and Aedion got fourth. Feyre, Mor, and Dorian had gotten distracted by a dog at the bottom, so they were last. Turns out, the dog was Lysandra (she and Aelin were probably working together to embarrass Aedion), and she flew up as a dragon, which disqualified her from the race. Az also flew, and brought the five chairs back. 

 

After Aelin was done bragging, we went over to the dining area. Servants brought out food, and I grabbed a piece of meat before it was put down. I was ravenous. Around me, everyone was digging in, equally as hungry. 

 

When we were done, Rhys cleared his throat and addressed Aelin’s court. “We will show you to your rooms now.” He led Aedion and Lysandra to their rooms, while Feyre took Rowan and Aelin to theirs. Dorian and Manon shared a room, and Asterin stayed with Mor.

 

**Asterin**

I had stayed relatively quiet and let Aelin do all the talking in Prythian. While Rhys and Feyre were really nice, Azriel caught my attention the most. He also let the others speak, and observed the conversations going on. His calmness gave me a sense of ease when I was near him. He was also beautiful, and in my opinion, the most attractive out of all the males.

 

I, Asterin Blackbeak, was in love.

 

Unfortunately, I knew that he was already in love with Mor. Who I was roommates with. I was insanely jealous of her. 

 

I could tell that Mor didn’t love Azriel back. She always looked away whenever Azriel stared longingly at her. 

 

“So,” Mor said as we walked to her room. “You’re a witch, right?”

 

“Yes,” I replied.

 

“Ironmouth or something?”

 

“Ironteeth.”

 

Awkward silence. Then, Mor said quietly, “I saw you giving Az looks today.”

 

How did she know? I thought I was being subtle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I lied.

 

Mor’s gaze softened as she said softly, “It’s fine. He’s a powerful warrior and an amazing male, but I’m not interested in him.”

 

I shook my head, “He would never want me anyway.”

 

She snorted. “I know you’ve been hiding your true personality. You’re as wild as me, and we kinda look the same, too. Of course he’ll love you.”

 

I frowned. Mor sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

I gave her a small smile, “It’s okay, I get it.”

 

“Well,” she said, “We’ve arrived.” She opened a fancy wooden door that led into an enormous room. Everything about it was extravagant, from the walls and carpet to the bookshelf and (huge) dresser. 

 

“Where will I be staying?” I asked.

 

“I have an extra room for storage, but I cleared out all the weapons and clothes. You’re sleeping there. Don’t worry, it’s still luxurious,” Mor said.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK how to end this


	4. NOT AN UPDATE (contains KoA spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T HAVE KOA!!!

Leave now if you haven't read Kingdom of Ash and don't want spoilers...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~SPOILERS COMING...

 

Ok...  
So near the end of KoA, when Aelin is going through all the portals, and some winged guy slows her down...

 

THAT'S RHYSAND RIGHT?!?!?!

...right? PLEASE LET IT BE HIM

I. NEED. A. CROSSOVER. PLEEEAAAAAASSEE. Or at least Rhysand's POV "meeting" Aelin.

 

Also IDK if I will continue this fanfic since basically everything changed.  
Wouldn't really make sense here...

BUT I PLAN ON WRITING A FANFIC ABOUT NOX OWEN, SINCE THERE WAS NO REUNION BETWEEN HIM AND AELIN

Ok, byeeee


End file.
